Fred (Big Hero 6)
Fred is a major character from Disney's 2014 animated feature film Big Hero 6. He is voiced by T. J. Miller. In the Cutie Map, he and Pinkie Pie merge into one character rather than separate characters Appearance Fred is a tall, shaggy, and scrawny young man, often seen wearing bagging clothing and is rather unkept. His traditional outfit consists of a brink pink T-shirt with a Japanese Kaiju monster imprint and white, long-sleeved undershirt, dark green, OD cargo shorts, and white sneakers with dark green laces. His superhero form is a battle suit with the appearance of a traditional Japanese Kaiju monster based on his favorite kaiju, Krogar. The beast mostly consists of the colors blue and orange, in addition to having black, spiky, claw-like nails, a tail with similar features, and three eyes (with the top notably acting as Fred's access to vision). Its four-fanged "mouth" is the only opening the suit has. The soles on the suit's feet enable Fred to perform high jumps. Powers and Abilities In keeping with his love of comics and monster movies, and desire to become a super-powered creature, Fred's "Fredzilla" super suit is designed to look like a Kaiju, or japanese monster. Its exoskeleton enables Fred to jump incredibly high, and it contains a flamethrower installed just below his chest, in the mouth of the suit. The suit is also flame-resistant and is equipped with claws. While working as a mascot for San Fransokyo, he has also developed sign spinning skills which have proven surpisingly useful in combat, as he was able to pick up a metal board and twirl it at a high speed (like a sign) effectively cutting down and destroying many Microbots. Also, when the boards he use are imbued with fire from his flamethrower, his attacks become even more powerful. Quotes * "The name's Fred. School mascot by day, but by night... I am also the school mascot." * "I've been trying to get Honey to develop a formula that could turn me into a fire breathing lizard at will, but she says that's 'not science'." * "And I suppose the shrink ray I asked Wasabi for isn't science either, is it?" * "I haven't done laundry in six months. One pair last me four days-- I go front, I go back, I go inside out, then, I go front and back." * "Yes! Nothing's better than free food! Unless it's moldy..." * "Hiro, if I could have one superpower right now, it would be the ability to crawl through this camera, and give you a big hug." * "Am I the only one seeing this?!" * "Oh! Welcome to mi casa! That's French for 'front door'." * (singing) ''"Six intrepid friends lead by Fred, their leader, Fred. Fred's Angels, m-m-m. Fred's Angels, m-m-m. Harnessing the power of the sun with the ancient amulet they found in the attic. M-m-m. The amulet is green. M-m-m. It's probably an emerald." * "Super jump! Gravity crush...! ''(gets blocked by microbots) Falling hard...!" * "This is a revenge story!" * "Hiro, this isn't part of the plan!" * (Fighting microbots with spinning signs) ''"Double sign-spin!" ''(Lights the signs on fire) "Now my sign is on fire!" * (Hiro decides to "upgrade" everyone to go after Yokai.) "Ha-ha! Do you feel it?! You guys can feel this?! Our origin story begins! We're going to be a superheroes!" * "Hello, sign! Wanna go for a... spin?" a microbot trap by spinning a sign and using it as a buzzsaw * "Rocket fist make Freddie so happy!" * Yokai "That mask, black suit-- We're under attack from a super-villain, people! I mean, how cool is that! I mean it's scary, obviously, but how cool!" * "My name is Fred, and it has been thirty days since my last-- holy mother of megazon!" * ''(seeing Baymax in his new armor) ''"He's glorious!" * ''(from trailer) ''"Whoo-hoo! Science! It's the reason we know more!" Credit Disney Wiki Category:Male Category:Film characters Category:Protagonists Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Disney characters Category:Brown hair Category:Characters wear hat